It All Started With A Rose
by HetaliaHufflepuff33
Summary: Love was not something we spoke of. He knew of my feelings, I tried to figure out his feelings, but we never said the L word out loud. Rated for Janine's mouth


A/N: Okay, so this is a little story about how the Great Rose Hathaway came to be, as told by her mother. I got the idea for the title from Juno, when she says that it all started with a chair…. So yeah. I hope you enjoy it!

Just so ya know: I like to think that Janine had long hair until later into her pregnancy with Rose, and then she chops it short. I also like to think that Abe was there for the birth of Rose, but she would know that, would she. So yeah, tell me what you think.

Forgive me for any mistakes I make in grammar or spelling! I tried to catch them all, but I more than likely failed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy!

* * *

><p>It all Started with a Rose<p>

* * *

><p>It all started with a rose.<p>

"A rose for my rose," Abe said with a smile. I rolled my eyes at his cheesy words, but that damned blush covered my pale cheeks despite this.

"It's beautiful, Abe. Thank you," I told him. And it was. It was in full bloom and it was the reddest rose that I had ever seen. Roses were my favorite flower, and Ibrahim Mazur knew this well. He was the only one who could make me, Janine Hathaway, to blush. He made me feel like a school girl, which scared, angered and amazed me all at the same time. I carefully took the flower out of his hand, mindful of the sharp thorns. That was another reason why I loved roses; they seemed beautiful and innocent, but if you didn't watch out for the thorns you could be in trouble.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are, Janine." Abe whispered. There was something in his eyes as he said thing, something that made me believe him. Abe Mazur was far from a blushing virgin, but for some reason I believe that he loved me just as much as I loved him.

Despite his flattering words, I scowled (but that damn blush wouldn't go away!).

"You are so full of it." I told him.

"But that's why you love me, isn't it Janine?" He asked with a half-hearted smirk. My breathing stop, time stopped after the words left his mouth. Even Abe seemed to stop breathing.

Love was not something we spoke of. He knew of my feelings, I tried to figure out his feelings, but we never said the L word out loud. Fucking hell, we weren't even a couple! Sure, we fooled around a little, but I didn't want to end up pregnant at nineteen.

"Yes," I finally crocked out, "that's why I love you." It happened in slow motion, and I still do not know who kissed who first, but the next thing I know we are kissing heavily, gripping at clothing and clumsily making our way to the back seat of his car.

It was not my first time, nor was it Abe's, but for some reason it was the pleasurable, most intimate and most heartfelt sex either of us had ever had. It was slow, yet passionate. We took our time, but yet we didn't waste time. It wasn't sex, it was making love. We were so caught up in our little moment that we forgot a condom.

By the end we were both out of breath and ready for a nap.

"I love you Abe." I whispered. Abe kissed my bright red hair.

"I love you too, Janine. I've always loved you." I feel asleep with a smile, not knowing that my life was going to change forever.

* * *

><p>I was in Glasgow visiting my mother for my twentieth birthday when I found out. I'd been sick for a while and my mother forced me to go to the doctors. I prayed to a God that I didn't believe existed that it wasn't what I thought it was.<p>

But this so called God did not answer my prayers. I was two months pregnant.

My mother was thrilled; she never thought that I would give her grandchildren. While my mother celebrated, I panicked. What was going to happen now? What about my career? What about Abe?

A few days later, on my actually birthday, Abe came to visit me.

"Your mother said you had some news for me?" Abe asked. He was wearing a new suit and his new earring. Even with the current change of events, I couldn't help but to think of how sexy he looked. Abe was a beautiful man, and he had a much better fashion sense than I did. While he looked like he was ready for a business meeting, I looked like I'd just rolled out of bed (which I had, but that was beside the point).

"Remember that night….the night we…" I didn't need to finish the sentence, Abe new exactly what I was talking about. And he knew exactly where I was going with this. He wasn't a dumb man, after all.

"You-you're pregnant are you?" He asked. He sounded very calm, but his dark eyes betrayed his inner turmoil.

"Aye," Was all I managed to get out. I tried to act tough, I tried to hold the tears back but in the end my eyes betrayed me. Guardians don't cry, but I wasn't a guardian at that moment. At that moment I was young, pregnant and scared out of my wits.

I didn't notice that Abe had pulled me into his arms until I felt his lips on my forehead and his figures in my long, red hair, trying to sooth me. I held on to him, not caring if I ruined his expensive suit; he could buy another one.

He stayed with me that night, holding me and trying to keep me calm. We didn't talk about a false fairytale future; we didn't really talk much at all. We both knew what was going to happen. He would be there as much as he could before the child was born. He told me he wanted to be there for the birth, at one point breaking our silence. But we both knew that he could not be there for the child after that, which almost killed him. Despite his personality towards the rest of the world, Abe once told me (he was drunk of course) that he wanted kids. I had just rolled my eyes and dragged him from the pub that night, but now it was happening. Abe wouldn't be there to see his child grow up.

And neither would I. I'm guardian and I never planned on settling down. I would raise the child for a short amount of time, and then they would be off to St. Vladimir's in America. It hurt, knowing that I was going to send my child off to strangers, but I knew it was best. I wasn't the motherly type.

We feel asleep, curled up together. The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. A note and a red rose lie were Abe had been. I picked up the note and read:

_I had to leave, Janine. My father had some business he needed me to take care of. I love you, and I hope to see you and our child soon. _

_Love, _

_Abe _

I clenched the note to my chest and picked the rose up and took a small whiff. A small smile made its way onto my face. He did care. Despite everything, he did care.

* * *

><p>*March*<p>

It ended with a _Rose._

"One more push, Miss. Hathaway." The doctor instructed. Normally I would have snapped at anyone who didn't call me "Guardian" Hathaway, but it was a little harder to do when you were pushing another living being out of your woohoo.

"You said that same thing four hours ago!" I snarled. I'd been in labor for fifteen hours, and I was about ready to say fuck it and get a C-section.

"I can see the head, Miss. Hathaway. Just PUSH!" I did as I was told, pushing with my all.

"Okay, one more." The overly cheerful doctor said. I wanted to punch this man in the face. Screw the fact that I would get in trouble for hurting a Moroi, I was going to do it!

Right before my contraction started, the door opened and Abe walked in, a nurse running in after him.

"You can't be in here!" She yelled. The poor Moroi woman obviously didn't know who she was talking to.

"My child is being born, miss. I have every right to be in here." He said cooly.

"It's about bloody time you got here!" I yelled at him. I swear, if that doctor said "just one more push" one more time I _was _going to kill him.

"Nothing we can do about it now. Okay Miss-," Abe cut him off.

"Guardian," He corrected. The doctor gulped and nodded.

"_Guardian _Hathaway, just one more push!" He said. My eye twitched before I started to push, and cuss the doctor out.

"FUCK YOU, YOU SHORT, SMELLY, GRAY, COCKSUCKING-," I was cut off, something had just slid out of me.

"Congrats, it's a girl!" The nervous doctor exclaimed. A girl…..

Before I got a good look at her, Abe cut the cord and then they placed her on my chest. She was screaming the whole time, but for some reason that didn't bother me.

Even covered in blood and womb guts, my daughter was the most beautiful creature in the world. She had a little bit of dark hair on her head, and her skin was naturally tan (or at least it looked it under the birth gunk). I couldn't believe that this beautiful, innocent creature was my daughter, was _Abe_'s daughter.

"She's beautiful," I whispered softly. The poor thing was still screaming her head off. I kissed her gunk covered head.

"She's very beautiful." Abe agreed. "She's going to be a wonderful guardian; she's going to a strong woman." Abe said as he sat down to get a better look at her.

"So what are we going to name her?" Abe asked. I thought about this for a moment, but then I noticed the bouquet of red roses that Abe had brought. I guess being in that much pain, you don't notice stuff like flowers.

"Rose. Rosemarie Eleanor Hathaway." I said simply, as if had known what to name her all along. Abe looked back down at the beautiful, screaming creature in my arms. A small smile made its way onto his face.

"I think that's a perfect name." He agreed.

We didn't know how perfect that name was for her.

*twenty years later*

I was in the Church, awkwardly trying to sit in the skirt that I was wearing. I didn't like dresses much, not even as a little girl.

But today wasn't about me. Today was about Rose, Rose and Dimitri. It was their wedding day.

We have become much closer, Rose and I, which warmed my heart. Hell, Rose was even (sort of) getting along with her father. She called him Dad once in a while, but she mostly stuck to the term "old man." This amused Abe; he didn't expect her to welcome him in with open arms after not being her in life for almost eighteen years.

Speaking of Abe, he and I decided to try and rekindle our relationship, which really grossed Rose out. "It's just fucking gross!" She yelled at us one day. Grant it, she did find us naked, in bed together. Abe just winked at her and said, "Hey, think of it like this; you could have a baby brother or sister in nine months." That's when I hit him. I was done having kids. Rose was plenty, thank you very much! Fucking hell, the world couldn't handle another one of _our_ offspring!

Soon, too soon if you ask me, the wedding began. Rose and Abe walked out onto the aisle. Rose looked beautiful, and it brought tears to my eyes. Her dress was off white, and perfect. She looked perfect. Dimitri looked at my daughter as if she were the only one in the room. I didn't like the age different, or the fact that they were both dhampirs, but even I had to admit that Dimitri and my daughter had something very rare and very special.

I watched, with Abe at my side, as my daughter married the love of her life and changed her name from Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, to Guardian Rosemarie Belikov. Despite trying to keep calm, I ended up using a few tissues (but not nearly as many as Dimitri's mother).

Later that night, I watched as my daughter danced with her new husband. I couldn't help but think back to the day that she was born. She had been so pure and innocent. She didn't have to deal with anything yet. My daughter has had a hard life, and it bring a slight smile to my face to finally see her happy.

I didn't notice Abe until he wrapped his arms around my waist. "May I ask the mother of the bride for a dance?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but a small blush still made its way to my cheeks.

"Sure," I muttered, trying to keep a smile off my face. For the first time in a long time, I was happy as well.

* * *

><p>I don't know why, but I imagine that Rose would be conserved in the back seat of a car, I don't know why….. And the car was parted somewhere safe, don't worry. It was inside some sort of wards. So tell me what you think!<p> 


End file.
